The Dawn is Your Enemy
by Enoehtmai
Summary: You guys really think this is gonna be solved by the power of friendship? That everything is gonna be fine after defeating me? Ha! You guys make me laugh! No savestates, cheats or miracles can undo what you guys did to him. Finn the Human is dead! This is the result of your actions. Deal with it. (set before the events of Is That You?)


One month has passed since Finn saved the Candy Kingdom from Maja's devious scheme. Now the witch is in a coma and no one ever heard from her ever since. All well that's end well, right? Not quite.

There he was, sitting under a tree and lost in his mind. Finn the Human, the brave hero of Ooo, the slayer of monsters, the idol of many princesses, the savior of Ooo, the last human. This was a perfect day for slaying some monsters and looting some treasure in a dungeon, but not for him. Something was eating him from the inside. Something that happened months ago.

His father. A pitiful excuse for a human being who abandoned him and was responsible for losing his arm. Sure, he got his arm back, but he could still remember the pain he suffered in the Crystal Citadel. And the Lich didn't help at all. Sure, Finn turned him into a giant baby, but seeing his father leaving him behind to die was painful for him.

But nothing comes close to the biggest hole in his heart. The root of his pain: Flame Princess. To this day he curses the Cosmic Owl for giving him those dreams. If it wasn't for that stupid golden bird, FP would still be his girlfriend. And Jake's awful advice just made everything worse. That mistake was painful for him. They're friends now, but he wants her back. Back to his side once again.

Thankfully, he got his chance to redeem himself to her… a few months ago. The Red Throne incident was his chance to get her back. There was nothing that could ruin that. But he ruined everything by flirting with her all the time. But he saved the day, right? Nope, it was Cinnamon Bun, a complete idiot who saved the day and got smarter after he got blasted by a fireball. And after he declared his love to Flame Princess, he left the Fire Kindgom quietly. No one saw him leave.

That declaration of love destroyed him. He lost his girl to a bumbling fool. He wasn't a hero, he was an idiot. A complete idiot. His life was nothing without her, and seeing her with another guy was devastating. The pain diminished a little since that day, but everything that happened keeps repeating in his mind, like a channel who keeps airing reruns of a series that is painful to watch.

While he was under that tree, he took something from his backpack. A stone. A stone with a burn mark on it. A memento of his happy days with his princess. He always feels happiness when he looks at that stone. It was a spark of hope for him. Hope that one day, we would get another chance. Another chance to redeem himself and get his princess back to his side.

Too bad that moment got ruined by a mysterious voice.

"Nice stone ya got there, kiddo."

After the boy heard the voice, he put the stone in the backpack and armed himself with his steel sword. He looked around, but there was no one there.

"Who's there?"

"Me."

He looked around again, but nothing. Not a single soul was around.

"Show yourself or I'll cut your fingers!"

The voice sighed.

"Jeez, fine."

And suddenly, someone appeared in front of him. It was a girl. A pale looking girl with short blond hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red hoodie with black pants. Said hood was shaped like a witch's hat. She looked a little older than Finn, but not that older. And for some unexplained reason, she was floating in front of him.

"Can you please stop pointing this sharp object in front of me, kiddo? I'm not an enemy."

"Who are you and what do you want?", said Finn, still pointing his blade at the girl.

"...what, don't you recognize a member of your own species?", said the girl.

The boy was stunned when she said that, "Wait, you're human?!"

"Yup. I look like a ghost to you… in fact, everyone says to me that I look like a ghost, but I'm 100% human, kiddo!", said the girl.

There was another human in Ooo. The boy couldn't believe it. He wasn't surprised because there were other humans in Ooo, but Moe's status is questionable and Betty is out there, trying to find a way to bring Simon back to normal.

"A-are there other humans in Ooo? Like us?", said the boy, curious and anxious about the answer.

"Other humans? Well, aside from you and me, only that old man with the robots and that woman with glasses.", said the girl.

"Oh, Moe and Betty.", said the boy, disappointed by the answer.

"But I'm not here to talk about that or anything else, kid.", said the girl., "My name is Roxanne. Roxanne the sorceress. Pleased to meet you, Finn."

She bowed herself to the boy, as if he was some kind of prince.

"You don't need to bow. I'm just a hero, not a royal."

"But you're fit to be a royal. Maybe even a prince."

"Nah, being a hero is better."

"Kiddo, if I were you, I would retire from this hero business. You don't deserve to be a hero."

The boy became offended when he heard that. He didn't deserve to be a hero? After all those years of saving Ooo from anything dangerous? What a joke! He was respected, beloved and idolized by many. If it wasn't for him, the Land of Ooo would probably become a lifeless wasteland full of corpses.

"What do you mean I don't deserve to be a hero? Evil lurks around every corner of Ooo! I can't stand around and let evil doers do what they want!"

"...do what they want?"

She just laughed at the boy. He didn't like that. She was just mocking him and his sense of heroism. It was insulting to him.

"What's so funny about that?!", said the boy while pointing his blade at the girl.

The girl stopped laughing.

"What's so funny? The fact that you're an idiot. You know there's evil out there, but you haven't realized that you're being fooled by someone. Someone you know very well."

"What are you talking about."

"Don't act like you don't know it. You know who am I talking about. You're a puppet, kiddo. Princess Bubblegum's personal puppet."

Finn didn't like what she was saying. Bubblegum never manipulated him. She wasn't even an evil person. Sure, she made some questionable decisions in the past, but she never did something that evil. That girl was just mocking him.

"I'm not her puppet! And she's not evil, you crazy wizard!"

"She's not evil, you say? Yeah, she doesn't look that evil. But behind that pretty face, there's a tyrant who could do anything just to prove herself that she's the superior ruler. And you've been helping her."

"I do what is right. And for the last time, she's not evil! She wouldn't hurt anyone or do something crazy!"

The girl became annoyed. Looks like the boy is a tough egg to crack. It would take more than that to convince him that Bubblegum was an evil tyrant.

"Ok then. I give up. You're too stubborn to see the truth. I'm going home."

"Good. Then get off my si…", said the boy before he was interrupted by Roxanne., "However…"

And suddenly, she vanished. The boy didn't even see her disappear. Maybe she became invisible again to pull a prank on him, like a wedgie or something. Armed with his sword, he looked around, ready to attack the girl if she shows up again. While he was looking around, he felt something poking his shoulder. He turned around and saw Roxanne floating behind him, with a smile on her face.

"You look cute when you're angry, you know that?", said the sorceress while smiling.

The boy swung his sword at the girl, but instead of hitting her, she hold the blade with her own hand. How did she do that, thought the boy. She probably has superhuman strength or something. Finn tried to pull his sword from her hand, but he couldn't. She was holding the blade so hard that it wouldn't even move.

"Are you finished?", asked the girl.

"H-how did you do that?", Finn asked.

"Hours of playing video games, kiddo. That and magic.", Roxanne answered., "and speaking of magic, look at your right hand."

Finn opened his right hand and saw the thorn, but there was something odd about it: small leaves were coming out of the thorn. And speaking of the thorn, he grew a little. It didn't grew that much, but it was noticeable.

"Did you do something with my grass arm?", the boy asked.

The sorceress just smiled.

"You will thank me later for this, kiddo.", Roxanne said while releasing the blade from her hand. Said hand had no cuts at all., "Goodbye for now, kiddo."

And she disappeared again, just like that. The boy thought she would appear again, but nothing happened. He even waited for a few minutes. Looks like she really went away. What an annoying girl, he thought to himself. Why she was trying to turn Bubblegum against him? That made no sense. And what she did to his thorn? He decided to forget all that and went to the treehouse.

However, while Finn and Roxanne were talking, something was spying on then. A silver floating orb with a camera installed on it was recording their conversation, and neither of them even noticed the thing. After Roxanne and Finn left, the orb flew away.


End file.
